Love with a bite
by nutmeg17
Summary: One shot. Sam, Dean and Cas are in a diner, Cas doesn't want food, the angel is craving something else. Cas wants a piece of his hot hunter boyfriend- who could blame him ;  rated for language please R&R :  xx


Just a random one shot I couldn't help but write, enjoy! :D

* * *

Sam was sitting opposite Dean at the diner, looking at the same menu that is in every other diner they had been to, ever. It was just like another time they were sat in a run down slightly crappy diner, apart from this time, Dean was lacing his fingers through Cas'.

It wasn't exactly surprising when Cas and Dean sat him down and told him they were 'kinda dating'. Even though they used the word dating Sam unfortunately knew they meant fucking like animals, Dean had that disturbing glint in his eye, all the time.

Though he had his suspicions for a while, they looked at each other too much and way too intensely for their relationship to be platonic. Even though it was not all that surprising, it was still in many ways a shock. Sam had to get used to the idea that his man whore of a brother was in fact a man whore. It was strange to think that his brother was gay with an angel none the less, it was strange but at the same time touching and in many ways rather amusing.

Sam also had to get used to the angel being around a lot more, even though he was basically attached to the boys, well Dean for the past few weeks before the great confession anyway, so that was pretty much gotten used to. Not that he minded, Cas had well and truly become part of their small messed up family. There were defiantly things Sam had to get used to for instance; now Dean would be the one being close to Cas, on purpose and not Cas because he simply was not accustomed to unwritten human rules on personal space. Dean would randomly put his arm around Cas it was a kind of intimacy he hadn't really seen in his brother before, they would also still have their staring sessions but now it was awkward because Sam could guess what they were thinking.

They even had to start getting a separate room at their motels; he usually had the room next door so he wisely invested in ear plugs. Sam noted that last night was an especially noisy one; it intrigued and grossed him out at the same time. But he could easily forgive them because one; they were family, two; they were obviously in love- not that Dean has acknowledge that yet, and Cas probably doesn't even recognise the emotion, though Sam new they both felt it, and three; they were celebrating, they finished a case last night and they needed some much needed 'release'.

As the three on them were sitting in the diner there was nothing x-rated or inappropriate they were simply holding hands like a real normal couple, well they were a real normal couple Sam thought, apart from the angel hunter thing, and they deserved to act like a normal couple. Dean was stroking Cas' hand with his free thumb as he was checking the menu even though they all knew what he would pick. Cas had a small tender smile as he watched the rhythmic movements of Dean's thumb, though his face looked happy and relaxed his body was still very tense and rigid. Sam could not help but smile they were and Sam held tight to his masculinity as he thought this but they were, so cute together! Dean looked up and saw Sam's smile.

"What?"

Sam looked at him and wondered why he seemed defensive, like he thought Sam was laughing at him.

"Nothing."

"No come on bitch what's so funny?"

Sam sighed he knew he would have to say it, so he swallowed his manhood in preparation for the words that were about to come out of his mouth;

"You two just look cute together. jerk."

Dean couldn't help but smile at this it made him giddy, but of course being Dean Winchester he couldn't just thank his brother for being so understanding he had to mock and joke.

"Dude you're such a girl."

Sam had to laugh at the irony that was completely lost on Dean, that it was in fact Dean that was holding a guys hand. But due to the arrival of the waitress Sam missed out on his snappy smartass comeback.

"What can I get y'all?"

"Yeah I'll have a coffee"

Sam answered, it was clear she was waiting for him to order proper food but he didn't so moved to Dean.

"Make that two coffee's and a bacon cheese burger."

After noting it down she then looked at Cas, who did not notice he was not going to order he did not need food to sustain himself. So it took Dean elbowing him to look up and caught the waitresses' eye, she was obviously not assumed and was raising her eyebrows probably thinking that he was being rude.

"Nothing for me thank you."

Dean turned to face his lover,

"Cas you said you would at least try something."

"Dean I do not require food."

"Yes but you can still enjoy the stuff."

Cas looked uneasy; Sam seemed a little embarrassed for the woman waiting patiently.

"Sorry about this."

He told her trying to make light of the situation;

"No it's okay." She understood and gave a fake smile but it didn't make her any less pissed off.

"Cas, just try something. For me?"

"Dean don't do that, it's not fair. There is nothing I am craving I do not remember the taste of food so I don't know what I would like."

"Then try anything."

"There is nothing I want." Dean let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall down, showing that he was defeated.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Dean don't be mad at me."

"I'm not baby, its just you could at least try new things."

"I'll try some coffee?"

"Okay I'll be right back with your coffees." The waitress then quickly left. Dean was not prepared to let this go;

"So there is really nothing you want?"

"There are many, just none are food." He spoke slowly as he placed his hand on Dean's thigh and ran his hand up just as slowly as his words. Making Dean chuckle slightly, completely forgetting his on going food frustration at Cas and remembered a different frustration he had for Cas.

They both smiled and deep blue eyes met with rich green eyes, they searched more meaning in them, meaning as to why here were here and not back at the motel, alone and naked.

Dean place his hand to the base of Cas' neck and pulled him gently in for a kiss, a gentle soft kiss. Sam was watching the waitress as he fetched the coffees, he wasn't particularly interested in her, he just wanted something to occupy his sight so watching he brother and Cas was not an option. Dean was smiling as he teasingly brushed his dry lips against Cas', leaving Cas silent and needing to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry Cas, if there's really nothing you want, I'm not going to force you, you don't have to drink the coffee."

Cas smiled in response just as the waitress came over with their drinks. As she gave them the coffee, Cas was staring at Dean's muscular neck, he acknowledged how is Adams apple majestically moved as he thanked her. He couldn't help himself. He lent towards Dean's towards his neck, but instead of kissing it like a human would probably do in this situation, he licked an area then bite down hard against Dean's skin he wanted to taste him. This didn't not have the desired affect as Dean jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell dude? Did you just bite me? Why would you do that?"

"That's not what you said last night." He answered innocently.

An embarrassed Sam coughed to remind them they are in a public place. Even the waitress went slightly red and removed herself from the situation by swiftly leaving.

"It's different."

"How?"

"Because its one thing when we're in bed fooling around, it's another when we're sitting in a diner about to drink coffee."

"You said I didn't have to drink the coffee."

"Will you just forget about the coffee?"

"I'm trying I never wanted it, you keep bringing it up."

Sam laughed and broke the tension they really did sound like an old married couple. The sound of Sam's laughter put a smile on both the lovers faces as Cas continued, trying his best to understand.

"So you're saying that is inappropriate of me as we are in front of people."

Dean nodded and Cas put his hand back on Dean's thigh as a lent in kissed Dean softly on the neck and whispered;

"We could easily change that, the motel is only a minute away."

Dean laughed at first but took Cas' suggestion very seriously when he sucked and nipped his earlobe. Making Dean release a slight moan of pleasure.

"Guys."

The forgotten Sam spoke making Dean shot open his eyes remembering he was directly opposite him. Dean merely shrugged and lent in to kiss Cas passionately on the lips before standing holding Cas by the hand about to lead him away with a look to Sam telling him they were off. As they were about to start walking the waitress was at the table holding Deans burger.

"Sorry, but I prefer what's on his menu."

Dean smirked as he led Cas away back to the motel room, for some much wanted alone time. So the inappropriate things could become extremely appropriate. Sam looked up at the waitress she was open mouthed in shock.

"Sorry about them."

The waitress shook her head not really believing it and looked at Sam. She didn't really know completely what just happened while Sam knew more then he wanted to know about what just happened, what was happening know and what they would continue to do for hours.

"You'll still have to pay for this." She stated gesturing to the burger;

"Screw it I'll have it." Sam stated before taking it of her. As Sam put the burger to his lips he smirked and mumbled to himself before taking a bite. "Dean's getting some meat, why shouldn't I?"

* * *

**Please review ^_^ xx**


End file.
